


In Your Number

by amy1om



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-14
Updated: 2011-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-15 16:13:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/162573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amy1om/pseuds/amy1om
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A chance encounter re-enforces the Doctor's wish to be ginger one day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Your Number

They had been sitting outside what Amy had referred to as “her time” Parisian cafe drinking some rather strong coffee and eating rich French pastries when he saw _her_. At a table at the other side of the cafe sat Donna Noble, talking rather animatedly with her husband. The Doctor watched her, getting lost in whatever she was talking about and remembering the days he was on the receiving end of her enthusiasm. He stared so long in fact it drew the attention of Shaun which in turn drew Donna's attention. The Doctor had forgotten obviously how fast Donna Noble could move because before he knew it she had crossed the cafe and was standing in front of his table.

  
 

Donna leaned into the direction field of his vision, “Hey, professor, take a picture. It'll last longer!” Then she was gone.

  
 

Puzzlement crossed the faces of his companions and Amy asked, “What in the world was that about?”

  
 

The only answer the Doctor offered was to raise his cup. “I salute you, Amy Pond, and all the glorious brilliant ginger haired people I've known in the past, the present, and hopefully will always know in the future. And I hope someday I'll be numbered among your number!"


End file.
